Help/Lexicon
December's featured term is 'Goreos' (aka Oreos)! ''Click here to go to the archive ''Nominate your favorite fanmade terms in the comments for next month's featured term! This page is a lexicon page to help you out with your original character creations - as Monster High characters themselves use a lot of monsterfied terms to describe things in a monster's perspective, whether it be products, people, countries or even the way they greet people. We have compiled all of the terms from the Monster High Wiki's lexicon based on the terms used in the webisodes, books, online and in diaries. We as creators ourselves have also added fan-made terms for things that aren't canon but sound perfectly monsterfied to enhance your character's lingo. We may also substitute certain canon terms for terms that fit better into the actual names. Certain terms may be omitted due to non-relevance, and we may swap categories for terms to ones that fit. If you would like to add on a phrase or term, then please leave a comment below. Feel free to use any of the terms in your own creation, and remember to be yourself, be unique and be a monster, by giving your character its distinctive lingo! 'Rules for term addition:' #Don't be pressured to comment! I will look over your comments as soon as I can. If all else fails, feel free to edit the page yourself :) #If you add a term, it should be like this - monsterfied term: regular term. #Check if your suggestion is already on the list first. Names Real-life people/bands *Granite Sander: Garrett Sander *Lisi Scarrison: Lisi Harrison *Killee Rotley: Kellee Riley *Ooo-Ick Hardeeee: Eric Hardie *Erin Fitzterror: Erin Fitzgerald *Gorea Bailey: Laura Bailey *Grimmily Anne McSmiddlebopper: Emily-Anne Rigal *Gillary Clinton: Hillary Clinton *Justin Biter: Justin Bieber *Jaundice Brothers: Jonas Brothers *Selena Gloomez/Selena Bonez: Selena Gomez *undeadmau5: deadmau5 *Lady Gagoyle/Lady Gaghoul/Lady Rara: Lady Gaga *Katy Scary: Katy Perry *Scary Madsaw: Terry Bradshaw *Grim Brown: Jim Brown *Howlie Long: Howie Long *Jean Paul Ghostier: Jean Paul Gaultier *Scarylin Monroe: Marylin Monroe *Webby Wonka: Willy Wonka *Nicki Mirage: Nicki Minaj *Gorege Washingterror: George Washington *Abrahaunt Lincoln: Abraham Lincoln *One Disection: One Direction *Russell Howlard: Russell Howard *Helen Skeleton: Helen Skelton *Barney Horrorwood: Barney Harwood *Adderdele: Adele *Barkyonce: Beyonce *Prince Gnarles: Prince Charles of England *Prince Wailliam: Prince William of England *Prince Scarry: Prince Harry of England *Camilla Scarker-Ghouwles: Camilla Parker-Bowles *Scarly Rae Jepsen: Carly Rae Jepsen *Howl City: Owl City *Scare Oy'd: Cher Lloyd *Mariah Scarey: Mariah Carey *The Hunted: The Wanted *Anna Ghouwell: Anna Sewell *J.K. Growling: J.K. Rowling *Ghouls Aloud: Girls Aloud *Taylor Hauntner: Taylor Launtner *Henry Howland: Henry Holland *Roberto Cadavalli: Roberto Cavalli *The Werecaturdays: The Saturdays *Tailer Mist: Taylor Swift *Little Hex: Little Mix *H.P. Witchcraft: H.P. Lovecraft People terms *RAD - Regular Attribute Dodgers: monsters *Normie: human *Ghoul: girl *Ghoul: student *Ghoul: fool (presumed) *Ghoulfriend: girlfriend *Boofriend: boyfriend *Manster: guy *Creature: teacher *Bloody: buddy *Fleshman: freshman *Suffermore: sophomore *Dismembers: members *Store lurk: store clerk *Ogre achiever: over achiever *Goredian: guardian *Cursed-toadian: custodian *Coverghoul: covergirl School, science and subjects *Ghoul - school *Monsterlecular biology: molecular biology *Mad Science: Science *Monster Lit - Literature *Clawculus: Calculus *Home Ick: Home Economics *Biteology: Biology *Dragonomics: Economics *Freaky Economics: Economics *Hist. of the Undead: History (or variation) *Freakynomics: Economics *Dead Languages: Language class *Physical Deaducation: Physical Education *G-ogre-phy: Geography *Ocean-ogrephy: Oceanography *Study Howl: Study Hall *Scary Aptitude Test: Scholastic Aptitude Test (SAT) *Skullastic: Scholastic *Skullinary Arts: Culinary Arts *Freakia: Media class *Hurticulture: Horticulture *Hiss-tory: History *Dragonometry: Trigonometry *Gore-ammar: Grammar Sport/Activity *Fearleading: cheerleading *Casketball: basketball *Shoccker: soccer *Screech volleyball: beach volleyball *Maceball: baseball *Dodgeskull: dodgeball *Batminion: badminton *Die-athlon: triathlon *Claws Country: cross country *Hag Rugby: tag rugby *Scrapeboarding: skateboarding *Scarchery: archery *Snowgoreding: snowboarding *Wailed-water rafting: Wild-water rafting Events *Howloween: Halloween *Cryptmas: Christmas *Howlidays: Holidays *Fangsgiving: Thanksgiving *Horrornukah: Hannukah *Ramadoom: Ramadan *Freakster: Easter *Redismembrence Day: Remembrance Day *April Ghoul's Day: April fools day *Scardi Claws: Mardi Gras Places *Screech: beach *Gritty: city *Creepateria: cafeteria *Vampitheater: amphitheater *Clawditorium: auditorium *Libury: Library *Maul: mall *Die-ner: diner *Entrail Park: Central Park *New Goreleans: New Orleans *Gnarleston: Charleston *Terrorbone Parish: Terrebonne Parish *Home of the boos: Home of the Blues *Scaris: Paris *Monte Scarlo: Monte Carlo *Four Screamers: Four Seasons *Great Scarrier Reef: Great Barrier Reef *Monster Horn Mountains: Big Horn Mountains *Bitealy: Italy *New Yuck: New York *Los Fangeles: Los Angeles *Scarta: Sparta *Batlanta: Atlanta *Fanghai: Shanghai *Hexico: Mexico *Califurnia: California *Candyfornia: California (related to Lori 'Nerds' Wonka and her family) *Burylin: Berlin *Madread: Madrid *Lisburn: Lisbon *Singagore: Singapore *S'Pain: Spain *Goretugal/Portughoul: Portugal *Londead: London *Fangchester: Manchester *Ghoulliard: Julliard *Wail: Yale *Scarona: Verona *Cornwail: Cornwall *Yuckshire: Yorkshire *Shockland: Scotland *Wails: Wales *Direland: Ireland *Blood Orange County: Orange Counry *New Scaresy: New Jersey *Hexas: Texas *Skullaska: Alaska *Croakyo: Tokyo Communication Technology *iCoffin: iPhone *iTomb: iPad or tablet *iCasket: iPod *MP-Freak Player: MP3 Player *E-wail: E-mail Websites *Diespace: Myspace *Freakipedia: Wikipedia *FrightTube: YouTube *Critter: Twitter *Facespook: Facebook *Freakr: Flickr *Tomblr: Tumblr *Gaggle: Google *Gaggle +: Google + *Gwail Fangout: Gmail Hangout *Yaboo: Yahoo *Rotmail: Hotmail *Equestria Deadly: Equestria Daily *DieviantArt: DeviantArt Entertainment Toys and Games *Gargoyles to Gargoyles: Apples to Apples *Angry Banshees: Angry Birds *Coffins and Normies: Dungeons and Dragons *Pyramid Run: Temple Run *Truth or Scare: Truth or Dare *Claws of Duty: Call of Duty *Dieminos: Dominos *Mournopoly: Monopoly *Scareabble: Scrabble *Grue/Gruedo: Clue/Cluedo *Fearby: Furby *Novi Scars: Novi Stars *Normie High: Monster High *Yelpzee: Yahtzee *My Scream: My Scene *Hot Wails: Hot Wheels *World of Witchcraft: World of Warcraft *Witchcraft: Minecraft Plays and Musicals *West Side Gory: West Side Story *Groaneo and Ghouliet: Romeo and Juliet *A Midsummer Fright Scream: A Midsummer Night Dream *Macdeath: Macbeth *Hauntlet: Hamlet *Wolfler on the Roof: Fiddler on the Roof *Werecats: Cats Books and Movies *Scary Rotter: Harry Potter *Twihard: Twilight & Die Hard *Dr Ghoulittle: Dr Doolittle *Wizard of Claws: Wizard of Oz *Alice's Misadventures in Monsterland: Alice in Wonderland *Tragic Mike: Magic Mike *Fangled: Tangled *The Haunter Games: The Hunger Games *The Hound of Music: The Sound of Music *Scary Poppins: Mary Poppins TV Shows *My Little Frankenpony, Fiendship is Tragic: My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic *Horrornation Street: Coronation Street *Pretty Little Monsters: Pretty Little Liars *Russell Howlard's Grim News: Russell Howard's Good News *Blue Creeper: Blue Peter *Gossip Ghoul: Gossip Girl *Life-enders: Eastenders *The Siren: The Voice *The X Freaker: The X Factor *Meaner Chef: Master Chef *Ghoulmetal Alchemist: Full Metal Alchemist *Doctor Boo: Doctor Who *The Wail Housewives of Blood Orange County: The Real Housewives of Orange County *Here Comes Scary Boo Boo: Here Comes Honey Boo Boo *Vonce Upon A Brime: Once Upon A Time *Freaksome: Threesome *Two and a Half Monsters: Two and a Half Men *Terrors and Tiaras: Toddlers and Tiaras *Next Top Monster: Next Top Model *New Ghoul: New Girl *Scailor Moon: Sailor Moon *Screech: Bleach *Lucky Scar: Lucky Star *Gho-Li-Oh: Yu-Gi-Oh Companies and Products Newspapers and Magazines *7tween: Seventeen *Monster Beat Magazine: Teen Beat Magazine *Teen Scream: Teen Scene *Morgue Magazine: More Magazine *New Yuck Times: New York Times *The Howlington Ghost: The Huffington Post Fashion/cosmetic brands *Transylvania's Secret: Victoria's Secret *Furberry: Burberry *Fursace: Versace *Ghost: Ghost *Ghostier: Gaultier *Louis Creton: Louis Vuitton *Demonic Pretty: Angelic Pretty *Grucci: Gucci *Baby Phant: Baby Phat *Abbey Dusk: Abbey Dawn *Dunhell: Dunhill *J. Grue: J. Crew *Killzo: Kenzo *Scarmani: Armani *Just Cadavalli: Just Cavalli Stores *Wail-Mart: Walmart *Taurget: Target *Scares R Us: Toys R Us *Wailgreens: Walgreens *W.H.Crypt: W.H.Smith *Wailworths: Woolworths *Scrammy: Tammy *Scaires: Claires *Hext: Next *Crew Hook: New Look *Simply Boo: Simply Be *Wailtrose: Waitrose Products or garments *Fearasil: Clearasil *Monsteriser: Moisturiser *Underscare: underwear *Curse: purse Food/drink chains *McDeadalds: McDonalds *Kentucky Fright Chicken: Kentucky Fried Chicken *Diemino's Screechza: Domino's Pizza *Slaughtto Ramen: Totto Ramen *Scarbucks: Starbucks *Krispy Screme: Krispy Creme Other companies *Gritish Scareways: British Airways *Demonic Dreamz: Angelic Dreamz *Maultel: Mattel *Killer: Kenner *Skin Master: Spin Master *Roardica: Radica *Royal Wail: Royal Mail *Dead-Ex: Fed-Ex Food *Ghoulash: goulash *Goup: soup *Dragon noodle soup: noodle soup *Screechza: pizza *Ogrlette: omlette *Casketberry pie: pie containing casketberries *Spookacino: cappuccino *Coffinccino: cappuccino *Lairtte: Latte *Esprescare: Espresso *Batchup: ketchup *Monstard: mustard *Tarterror: Tartar sauce *Scaries: berries *Airdeads: Airheads *Dracula and Racula: Mike and Ike *Raspscary Ghoulis: Raspberry coulis *Scary Taffy: Laffy Taffy *SqueeTarts: SweeTarts *Freak-course-meal: Three-course-meal *Rockolate: Chocolate *Scaresheys: Hersheys *Marshwill-o's: Marshmallows *Marshwill-o Fluff: Marshmallow Fluff *Goreos: Oreos *Tootsie trolls: Tootsie rolls *Furry Nuggets: Chicken Nuggets *Big Hag: Big Mac *Grossaint: crossaint Other terms *Oh my Ra: Oh my God *Oh my ghoul: Oh my God *Oh my goth: Oh my God *Totes McGhost: Totes McGotes *Howly fangbags: Holy cow *Gore-geous: gorgeous *Two pins in a cushion: two peas in a pod *Of corpse: Of course *Deadicated: dedicated *Beast: best *Scary: very *Spooktacular: spectacular *Fangtastic: fantastic *Fintastic: fantastic *Forbitten: forbidden *Fur real: for real *Purrfect: perfect *Clawsome: awesome *Creeperific: terrific *Pawsible: possible *Flawsible: plausible *Scream: team *Cornertomb: cornerstone *Clawditions: auditions *Toads: totes; totally *Boo's who: who's who *Scream of the crop: cream of the crop *To mortalfy: to mortify *To fang out: to hang out *To lurk: to look *To scream: to seem *Screamingly: seemingly *To ghoulmunicate: to communicate *To Cleopatronize: to patronize *Boo-b-que: barbeque *Screesearch: research *Decomposition book: composition book *Exorcise book: exercise book *Ghoul Will: Good Will *Cryptionary: dictionary *Horrorscope: horoscope *Fearbook: yearbook *Creepover: sleepover *Law of Claws and Effect: Law of Cause and Effect *Wing and a scare: wing and a prayer *Honest to claw: honest to God *Self-decapitating: self-deprecating *Undeadly: deadly *Drear: dear *Deadly: daily *Drearly: dearly *Freakly: weekly *Freakly News: weekly news *Fearly: yearly *Fortfright: fortnight *Hexicon: lexicon *Freak-of-a-kind: three-of-a-kind *Fangs: thanks *Monsterrific: Terrific *Terrorific: Terrific *Pick of the scrunch: pick of the bunch *Coffin: locker *Fright: right *Fright: fight *Abscarelutely: Absolutely Category:Help